Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is another upcoming sequel to ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island'' planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when it will be made. Plot Like Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island, this season is a fictional reality show that follows the competition of thirteen new contestants at Camp Wawanakwa, a summer camp on a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. However, since the island has been forgotten and left alone for the past two seasons, the island has been used as a toxic nuclear waste dump, transforming it into the perfect location for the most dramatic and brutal challenges yet. 13 new contestants participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island as they all try to get ready to compete with some of the most popular original contestants in the fifth season. They spend almost 2 weeks (13 days) in this camp competing in challenges for immunity and at the end of the season, one winning contestant will have the chance to win one million Canadian dollars. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean (Christian Potenza), who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet (Clé Bennett). At the beginning of the season, the thirteen campers are placed onto two teams, the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats. In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the elimination ceremony at night, where they vote one of their own members off the island. At the ceremony, Chris declares which contestants are safe by calling their name and giving them a marshmallow, while the one whose name is not called is eliminated from the game and given a radioactive marshmallow. The eliminated camper is then taken to the Hurl of Shame and catapulted to the Playa de Losers. However, an eliminated camper can still come back to the game if they find a wooden Chris head. About halfway through the season, the Toxic Rats and the Mutant Maggots are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. Pooh and his friends team up with Zoey (due to Gwen not competing in this season) in hopes they will help her win the million dollars while facing their new enemy: Scott. This process of elimination is continued on until two players (Cameron and Lightning) remain on the island, where then they are subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, Cameron is crowned winner of the season and is given the million dollars by Chris. Lightning however, wins in the alternate ending, which airs only in the United States. List of Episodes Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Genie, Iago, Terk, Tantor, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Baloo, Louis, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Jack Skellington, Zero, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Pain and Panic, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Faciller, Gaston, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Kaa, Arthur and Cecil, Percival Mcleach, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Pete, Cruella De Vil, Yzma, the Evil Queen, Coco LaBouche, Judge Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, Oogie Boogie, Mother Gothel, Sheldon J. Plankton, and the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy) will guest star in this season. * Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Pain and Panic, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Faciller, Gaston, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Kaa, Arthur and Cecil, Percival Mcleach, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Pete, Cruella De Vil, Yzma, the Evil Queen, Coco LaBouche, Judge Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, Oogie Boogie, Mother Gothel, Sheldon J. Plankton, and the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy) will work for Scott in this film. After Scott's elimination, Team Rocket will team up with Lightning for the rest of the season. * RatiganRules originally requested Reese Ambler to make this film, but then Reese gave him permission to make this instead since RatiganRules will be making the entire Winnie the Pooh/Total Drama series. * The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars, in which Pooh and his friends will team up with Zoey again. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Censored TV series